When You're Ready Faberry
by mismartinez a girl I once knew
Summary: This takes place after the Yes/No episode. Quinn Finds out that Finn popped the question and finds Rachel to knock some sense into her.  One shot


**When You're Ready**

While Quinn was walking out of Spanish Santana pulled her aside.

"Hey did you hear the news about Berry?"

"What news? Did she get into NYADA?"

"Dude Finn popped _the _question"

"What question?"

"Quinn are you even being serious right now? He asked Rachel to marry him!"

"What? Did she say yes? Where is she?"

"I don't know I've been trying to find her all day, but haven't had any luck. You and I both know that she is meant for bigger and better things. This _proposal_ will only hold her back." Quinn just arched her eyebrow. She knew Santana was right. Rachel didn't belong in Lima, but what could they do?

"I know Santana, but if she already made up her mind nothing that we say, or do will even matter. You know what happened the last time we tried to talk her out of sleeping with him. The minute Tina opened her mouth she completely ignored what we said. It's obvious that Finn makes her happy, and if that's what she truly wants then I'm not going to get in the way. I've already messed with Rachel's happiness for far too long."

"Really Fabray, is that what you think you would be doing?" Santana said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let me clear something up for you, although Berry's wardrobe makes me hurl, and her constant bickering gives me headaches I still somewhat tolerate her, and in a strange way I consider her a friend, just as I consider everyone else in glee a friend. Rachel has really been there for me, and I know she's been there for you too, so as her FRIEND I'm going to talk to her, not so that she says no, but so that she knows she doesn't have to say yes. Jesus Quinn don't you think you owe it to her?" Quinn let out a long sigh but nodded.

"You're right- have you checked the auditorium?"

"No I was actually just on my way to the choir room"

"Okay let's split up, and who ever finds her first knocks some sense into her."

"Deal, I'll text you if I find her, and you text me if you find her."

With that the girls went their separate ways. Santana made her way towards the choir room, while Quinn headed towards the auditorium. Although Rachel hadn't given Finn an answer, before she knew it everyone she came across in the hall greeted her with "congratulations" and excitement. It was all too much for her to handle. She loved Finn with all her heart he was her first true love, her first- everything. She trusted him more than anyone else, but for some reason when he proposed to her she couldn't bring herself to answer, she loved Finn, but it was all too much. Feeling overwhelmed she used her free period to clear her head, so she went to the only place she knew would be peaceful. Once she entered the auditorium she sat at the piano and began to rant answers to her rhetorical questions.

"Finn asked me to marry him! Why am I not jumping up for joy? He wants me- he chose me, Rachel Berry to be his wife! Why didn't I just say yes? What is wrong with me! I love him! Why couldn't I just say…"

"Yes?" Quinn interjected completely catching Rachel off guard. She had entered the auditorium just as Rachel began her ramble, and instantly sent Santana a text to let her know. She didn't mean to ease drop on Rachel's "conversation", but she couldn't help herself the moment she heard that Rachel hadn't given Finn an answer. She didn't want to admit it but she was hoping there was a reason for that, maybe someone else? But before she could continue with her thoughts she interrupted Rachel half way through her rant.

"Quinn? Dear God, you startled me! Don't you know that it's rude to ease drop on people?"

"I wasn't ease dropping Rachel; I simply happened to walk in as you were busy holding a conversation with yourself." Quinn said as she slowly made her way to the piano.

"Finn asked me to marry him!" Rachel shouted as her famous Rachel Berry ear to ear smile appeared on her face.

"I know- I heard the news" Quinn said softly.

"So you're here to congratulate me?"

"No, I actually am not." Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it- I thought we had put our differences aside, and became- friends?" She self-consciously whispered the last part out.

"Rachel…"  
>"What- was that all a trick, so that you could take Finn away from me? He chose me Quinn! For once will you just acknowledge that?" Rachel shouted feeling vulnerable.<p>

"Rachel! This isn't about Finn, and I promise you that I so don't want anything with him."

"Then- what is it- about Quinn?"

"It's about you Rachel! It's always been about you."

"About me- what do you mean?"

"Do you remember the last time that you and I were in this very auditorium?" Rachel nodded, and looked down. Of course she remembered! How could she ever forget the moment that Quinn Fabray broke her heart?

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes! You said that I couldn't write a good song, because I lived in a little girl fantasy of life and that if I kept looking for a happy ending I was never going to get it." Quinn let out a chuckle which caused Rachel to look up.

"Wow, I can be quite the Bitch huh?"

"Well normally I would disagree with that type of language, but yes Quinn- you can be rather cruel at times."

"Well I'm sorry for that Rachel, but there was more to that speech. Can you remember anything else?" Rachel remained silent for awhile but nodded again.

"You said that I didn't belong here, and that I couldn't hate you for helping to send me on my way." Rachel said as a tear strolled down her face.

"It's true Rachel, I still feel that way." She paused to get Rachel's attention, and continued right as she gave Rachel a smile.

"You're extremely talented Rachel, you were meant for so much more than Lima show choirs. When you sing- it's like everything slows down, and the only thing that remains constant is your voice. I can honestly say that I've never witnessed anything quite as spectacular before. I mean of course any time I've been around Beth surpasses anything, and everything, but your voice- it comes really close and I thank you for that. That is why you can't give up on your dreams! If you were able to transpire all of that for me imagine what you will be able to do for all your future fans. It just wouldn't be fair to let them miss out on the gift that is your voice Rach." For a moment Rachel insisted on pinching herself, because she couldn't believe what was coming out of Quinn's mouth, sure they had made peace, and both considered each other friends, but Quinn's speech left her- speechless.

"Quinn- you've never said anything of that sort to me- I- thank you, but why are you telling me all of this? I assure you that by no means am I giving up on my dream. Broadway is everything to me."

"Well I only say that because marriage is a big commitment, I mean you wouldn't think that with the way celebrity couples get married and divorced like there is no tomorrow- but then again maybe it's all part of the reason. They forget that being married means spending the rest of your life with someone through thick and thin, through sickness and in health. Marriage means making sacrifices, and putting the one you love first. It means you're ready to dedicate every single day of your life to that person and no one else. I'm not here to tell you to say no, because honestly in the end it's really up to you. You deserve to be happy Rachel, and that's all I want for you. If Finn is your happiness and he's the one that you see yourself growing old with then by all means say yes, but not right now. Right now it's about you, and your dreams. You've worked so hard to get here, and you can't let that go to waste. Tell him to wait for you, at least until you're done with school. You can't tell me that NYADA is no longer in your plans, because the moment you found out about it that was all you and Kurt ever talked about."

Everything that Quinn had been saying was really beginning to set in Rachel's head. She loved Finn, but she also loved her dreams. Before Finn entered her life her dreams were all she had, but now that she had them both she couldn't picture her life without the other. Was Quinn right, could she ask Finn to wait for her? Would that even be fair, or what that be considered selfish, and what if someone else came and took her place while she was gone? She had always heard that distance made the heart wander.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked when she didn't get a response.

"Distance- makes the heart wander" Rachel barely whispered.

"What?"

"Quinn what if while I'm gone someone takes my place? I can't lose him! I've always heard that distance makes the heart wander." Quinn just nodded.

"Yes, but distance makes _love_- grow fonder, if you love each other enough to get married then I honestly don't know why your _love_ couldn't make it past that distance. If he truly loves you he'll understand, and he'll wait."

"But what if he doesn't Quinn? I love him, and I don't want to hurt him."

"You know Rach, marriage is an adult decision, and since he was enough of an adult to make that decision then he should be enough of an adult to understand where you are coming from, and if he can't then frankly he isn't ready for marriage either. Obviously it's no secret that I've dated Finn." Quinn said with a wink before she continued.

"I know that aside from his clumsiness and cluelessness he does have a big heart, and is very forgiving. I mean if he was able to look past what Puck and I both did to him I assure you that when you reach out to him he'll understand. You're not saying _no _Rachel, you're just not saying _yes_ just yet. You're saying that you need time, time to explore the world for what it is and you deserve that Rachel. Marriage isn't something that should be rushed, unless of course you're pregnant and your parents insist that marriage is the only option- Oh my God Rachel please tell me you're not pregnant!"

"What? No! Finn and I have both been extra cautious when it comes to our sex life. Pregnancy isn't something I take lightly." She said without paying attention to how it came out.

"Wait, no Quinn I didn't mean it like that- I mean I didn't mean for it to come out as if I was regarding your situation, because I wasn't I was simply saying that Finn and I use protection- that's all."

"Rachel! Please it's okay, but stop with the sex talk. The last thing I need right now is for the image of naked and sweaty Finn to invade my mind."

"Sorry" Rachel said once more.

"It's okay, but since pregnancy isn't an issue then why the rush? Just talk to him, let him know how you're feeling. I'm sure he'll understand.

Quinn said as she started to make her way towards the door.

"Quinn!"

"Yea?" She slightly turned around.

"We're kind of friends huh?" Quinn just smiled

"Kind of "

"Thanks I- it means a lot that you cared enough to speak to me. Everyone else just congratulated me assuming that it was exactly what I wanted; when the truth is that the idea alone terrifies me. I just didn't know what to do, or say."

"It's okay Rach; you don't need to thank me. It's actually the least I could do after causing you so much pain throughout the years, and well you sort of helped me out first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was with the skanks you were the only one that looked for me to let me know that I always had the option to back to glee- when I was ready. I mean Santana and Brittany both tried to get me back on the squad, but neither of them asked me what I wanted. You were the only one that did that. You told me that you missed me, and that glee would be waiting for me when I was ready. You've always given me options, and I just wanted you to know that you had them as well." She paused for a moment to make sure Rachel was giving her her full attention for what she was about to say next.

"You also helped me keep Beth safe, and for that I could never repay you. If- it wasn't for you I probably would have gotten Shelby fired, and that would have only hurt Beth in the long run, so for that I thank you." Once Quinn finished both girls had tears in their eyes.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel"

"I'm going to hug you now, is that-" Before she even had a chance to finish her own sentence Quinn had already pulled her into an embrace.

"I truly wish you the best Rachel, and if you ever need anything I want you to know you can count on me."

"Thank you Quinn it means so much to have you say that, now I guess I'm going to go find Finn. Can I- call you later if he doesn't take it well?"

"He'll take it well, but either way you can call me whenever you like." Quinn said with a smile.

"Thank you! I just hope he can wait for me."

"He will Rachel! Now go find him." Rachel nodded and finally made her way towards the door. Once Quinn was sure that she was out of hearing range she spoke.

"If he won't wait- I will Rach, I'll miss you, but I'll always be here when you're ready."


End file.
